Marion Makes a Move
Marion Makes a Move is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 2. Plot Marion the Railway Steam Shovel had just returned from the construction of the Arlesburgh-Harwick Branch Line. She had loved wroking on the new branch, and enjoyed working with her new friends, such as Alfie, Jack, Oliver, and Mike. Some of these "friends" may deny their friendship with the conversational steam shovel, but Marion was thrilled to work with them. All the same, she was glad to be back with Bill, Ben, Timothy, and Derek at Clay Pits. In addition to her four old friends, she had also recently met the four new engines, Dailey, Dawson, Damian, and David the Quadruplets. Marion had quickly gotten to know the four engines, and overall, was thrilled to be home. It was two days after she returned. She was just waking up when she saw the Fat Controller. "Oh! Hello, Sir," She exclaimed, "How are you?" "Fine, thank you," replied the Fat Controlller, "Now, I know you have only just returned from Arlesburgh, but I have a new project for you elsewhere." "Oh?" Said Marion curiously, "And what would this be?" "They need help at Ffarquhar Quarry. The work is getting very hectic over there. Miss Jenny and the Pack are working there, but that's not enough. They need you there to keep up with demand!" "Ffarquhar?" Marion asked, "Why, that's on Thomas' line, isn't it?" "That's correct," said the Fat Controller. "Oh, huzzah!" Exclaimed Marion, "I've never been there! Thomas and Toby tell me it's very nice. Percy told me once, too. Bill and Ben also have told me about the time they worked there for a while. I've never gone there, but I'm sure it's wonderful! Mavis works there, doesn't she?" "Yes, she does," replied the Fat Controller, "The Quarry is undergoing some blasting. You are going to help Jack and Alfie collect all the loose rock." "Oh, my! Jack and Alfie! I remember them! They're the two little diggers that were working with Oliver! They were very nice! Ooh! I remember a time when Jack nearly blew me to smithereens when he threw a crate of burning dynamite into the air! Ha! What an adventure!" "Um, yes... Right then, off you go." "Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" And Marion trundled away to Ffarquhar. On the way, she passed by Brendam. She saw Jack there. "Oh, Jack! What are you doing here? I thought you were working at Ffarquhar Quarry with Alfie and myself." "I am!" Said Jack, "And I'm collecting parts!" Jack scooped a crate and raced away. "I see. Well, good luck!" Marion called. "Well, that was odd. Ah well." Marion trundled on. When she passed Wellsworth, she saw Paxton. He had come off the rails on the switches. "Oh, dear, Paxton! Are you alright." "I'm fine, Marion!" Said Paxton, "But Butch can't get me back on the rails. He's gone to get his fender fixed." "Whatever happened to his fender?" "He hit that crate over there. I don't know where it came from." Then Marion realized something. "That's the crate Jack took from the Docks," she thought. "Well, hold tight, Paxton. I'll send for help at the next station." "Okay!" Said Paxton, as Marion set off. She met Arthur at Crosby. He had the breakdown train with him, having just finished helping James back on the line. "Arthur! Arthur!" Marion called, "You are needed urgently! Paxton's off the rails at Wellsworth Junction!" "Oh!" Gasped Arthur, "I'm on my way!" Arthur raced off. Marion had to wait in a siding until Gordon passed with the Express. After a while, Arthur returned. He didn't look happy. "Marion, that wasn't very funny, you know." "What wasn't?" "There could have been a real accident while I was off 'helping' Paxton," he said, and he steamed away angrily. "But Paxton really did... Oh, never mind. I wonder what that was all about." At last, Gordon passed and Marion was on her way. Soon, she had made her way to Ffarquhar Quarry. She met up with Alfie and Mavis. "Hello, everyone!" "Hello, Marion!" Said Mavis. "Oh, wait a minute. Where is Jack?" "I don't know. He's been running around all day. Earlier, he picked up a crate of tools from the Docks, and even helped Paxton on the rails! Now I don't know where he is!" "Oh! That's why Paxton wasn't derailed when Arthur went to help him! No wonder! But where is he now?" Then came the alarm. The Foreman ran over. "Jack has had an accident at Hackenbeck. Normanhas collected Jerome and Judy, but they'll need some more help to dig him out. Marion, can you get there now?" "Absolutely! Right away! Marion to the rescue! Haha! I never thought of myself as a daring hero!" She chortled as she hurried away. Jack was lying under a pile of gravel when Marion arrived. Jerome and Judy had cleared the trucks off of him, and it took no time at all for Marion to dig him out. Later on, Marion was back at work at the Quarry. She worked hard all day long, and her contributions were tremendous. That night, she was resting at the Ffarquhar Quarry Sheds when the Fat Controller arrived. "Well done, Marion! You've worked very well here, and you did an amazing job helping out Jack!" "Thank you, Sir!" "And as a reward, you will have a new coat of paint, then you shall return to your home, the Clay Pits!" "Oh, thank you, Sir! Thank you ever so much!" Marion shouted. She felt happier than ever. Characters * * Marion * Mavis * Paxton * Jack * Sir Topham Hatt * * * Norman * * * * * * Timothy * Dailey * Dawson * Damian * David * * Mike * * Oliver